


Coffee Shop

by red_dragon



Series: Small prompts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_dragon/pseuds/red_dragon
Summary: This is my first time ever writing fanfiction of anything. Someone gave me two characters and a prompt, and I thought it might be ok enough to post! Hope everyone enjoys





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing fanfiction of anything. Someone gave me two characters and a prompt, and I thought it might be ok enough to post! Hope everyone enjoys

“Hey, Naruto?”  
“Hmm?” I raise my head to see my employer Sakura standing near the door. She’s wobbling a bit and shuffling from foot to foot, trying to balance the multitude of boxes stacked in her arms.  
“Could you maybe… help a little?” Her face scrunches up as she tries to bring one knee up to balance one of the boxes. I quickly ask the co-worker next to me if they could cover for a moment. She’s already halfway fallen over by the time I rush out from behind the counter. I winced as I stood over the fallen boxes, and give her my hand to help her up. Sakura accepts it gratefully, laughing good-naturedly as she brushes off her apron.  
“Thanks for trying, Naruto. Now you’re here though, you can help me pick them up!” I nod and smile back.   
We work out a system; I stack them, she carries the smaller heaps of heavy cardboard into the back one by one.   
I have two piles to go, but one of them has fallen open.   
“Shit,” I murmur. Then I looked up to see if anyone heard, even though I know no one would care. It’s then that I noticed one of the customers getting off the line and walking over casually. The moment he gets off the line, people shuffle forwards without a moment’s hesitation. It’s a busy day today.   
He has spiky hair that looks like outdated emo spikes. It sticks out at the ends like a duck butt and is both black and blue colored at the same time. That’s the first thing I notice about him. The second thing I notice is his strange attire. It’s a blue turtleneck with short sleeves that stretches out really far from his neck. He wears white shorts with it, and weird puffy things covering the bottom halves of his arms. His black boots make a lot of noise as he saunters over with hands in his pockets. It looks like he’s trying to look cool, but I think he looks really tense.   
He doesn’t offer to help, but just silently puts the coffee ground packs back into the boxes.   
“Oh, um, hi?”   
He looks at me briefly, and the last thing I notice about him is his pitch-black eyes. He goes back to neatly placing them next to each other. I purse my lips awkwardly and stack the other boxes. He finishes quickly and hands me the box back.   
“Thanks for helping, man.” I grin at the stranger. A flash surprise flitted across his pale face for the slightest second, and then his icy composure was returned. He nods and gets up to get back in line, and I feel like I should stand up. He keeps standing there, and I just watch him. And then I see how long the line has gotten in the short time we’ve been picking up coffee ground packs.   
“Uh, excuse...me?” My voice trails off as he turns around to look at me with the same blank expression. I clear my throat.   
“Thanks for helping,” I say confidently. And I realize I already said that. I try not to let it show that I slipped up and continue. “Sorry that the line got so long, but it’s nice of you to help out. So how about I get you what you wanted to order? On the house.” He stares at me for a little while longer.  
“Sure. His voice is really low and quiet.   
“Ok! Um… what do you want?”   
“Large espresso.”   
Damn, that’s a lot of caffeine. I bite back the urge to correct his use of large when it should be venti.   
“Cool.” I disappear behind the counter again. My coworker Sai looks at me.   
“Are you making that for yourself?” I shake my head.   
“Nope. For a guy who helped put boxes away.” I jab my thumb in the direction of the mass of people just barely in straight formation. “Lost his place in line for it, so I’m making his coffee for free.” Sai smiles gently.   
“Wow Naruto, that’s very kind of you. I’m sure he appreciates it.” I grin.   
“Probably!”   
Sai leans over. “Is that him?” I nod. Sai frowns.  
“He looks kind of… sketchy.” I wait a few seconds before bursting out in rambunctious laughter. Sai shushes me while looking at a frowning Sakura in apology.   
“Please, not so loud!” I wipe the wetness from my left eye and quiet down.   
“Sketchy is a funny word to use, Sai. But you’ve never met him before. How do you know?” He wrinkles his nose.   
“I don’t know.” Then he smiles. “I’m sure it’s nothing.” Sai goes back to helping our friends Rock Lee and Hinata serve the customers. We’re all pretty close here, that’s why I really like it. Like a small family away from home.   
‘Sketchy guy’ is in the same place as he was in when I left, but on a black cased phone typing away. I hold it out. “Here you go!” He looks up.   
“Thanks.”   
I watched him sit down by himself and pull a laptop out of the black bag he carried. I could have sworn I’d seen the dark-haired guy before, but it takes me a while to remember things like people’s faces. I went back to finish my shift.   
It was already 9:00 PM. He’d downed that one cup of coffee quicker than anyone I had ever seen and has been sitting there for 4 hours, fingers flying off the keys rapidly. My shift had just finished and about an hour ago I had remembered where I saw him. Now every time I looked over (which was frequently but the other never noticed), I felt the urge to re-introduce myself. Or talk to him more.   
I’ve already taken my apron and gathered up my bright orange jacket and bag. I look back at him once. He picks up the cup and tries to drink from it without even looking away from the screen. It’s empty. I have to stifle a laugh. I tell myself not to be a coward and I put my bag down and start to make one more drink. Hinata looks at me confused.   
“Your shift is over, isn’t it, Naruto?”   
I laugh nervously. “Uh, yeah. I’m just making myself one. And the guy over there ran out.” Hinata smiles at me sweetly.   
“Is that the man you were stealing glances at the whole time?” My face grows red with every second that passes of me just stammering.   
“I wasn’t!” I clamp a hand over my mouth as soon as I realize I raised my voice. Four of the few people here raise their heads, then lower them when they hear no further shouts.   
Hinata chuckles quietly. “Ok, you weren’t. I’m sorry, Naruto. I just thought I saw you looking over there every now and then. It’s very nice of you to bring him another cup, seeing as you brought him one before as well.” I scrunched up my nose.   
“Who told you that?”   
“Sai. I’m not sure he trusts him, but I’m sure he’s a good person! He’s even been looking over here a few times.” At this, my pulse gets quicker.   
“Really?” I answer, before flushing and nervously laughing again. Hinata laughs softly.  
“Mmhm! He’s sure to enjoy your company.” I give her a quick hug to her surprise. She hugs me back. I pull away.   
“Thank you, Hinata! I feel much less weird now.”   
“Glad to help, Naruto. See you tomorrow!” She hands me the two drinks I had abandoned. They’re already made.   
“How did you know what I was making for myself?”   
“You get the same thing for yourself every single time.” She leans in and whispers, “I added a little whipped cream.” I grin and take the drinks.  
“Thank you again, Hinata! See you tomorrow!” She reminds me to be careful with the drinks, then waves and gives her focus back to the milk foamer.   
“Hey again.” I plop down in the seat across from him. I think he’s missing out; the seat he’s chosen has an amazing view of the street in front of the café, brightened by the street lights and the fairy lights on the restaurant across the road.   
He looks up, eyes wide again. He leans back in his seat and stares.   
“Hi.”   
I can’t do this. No, I can do this. Can you do what?! I think I’m confusing myself.   
“Don’t you think you’re missing out on the view? You’ve been glued to your computer for so long.” He turns his head towards the window and I see his duck butt looking hair again. He smiles slightly.  
“It is nice.”   
I smile widely. “I know! This is one of the prettiest places in town, such a good place to work. Lots of tourists.” The guy looks at me.   
I stared back. He reaches down and closes his computer.   
“How long have you worked here?” I’m surprised by the sudden question.  
“Only a few months! I’m friends with Sakura, and she’s the boss. She’s also my classmate, which is where I know her from.” He nods. I hold out the coffee refill. “Here. Thought you might want this. What are you working on anyway? Two…” I almost said ventis like it was a normal word. I’ve worked here too long. “Two large espressos are a lot of caffeine to have. Have an essay due or something?”   
His facade is unmoving. “Yes.”   
“What about?”   
He blinks. “Biology. Due tomorrow.”   
I feel triumphant. “I knew I knew you from somewhere?”   
For once, he makes a facial expression. It seems like it’s between confusion and amusement. “Where do you know me from?”   
“I’m in your biology class. I finished my test yesterday. You sit in the back. We never talk.”   
A small smile flickers on his face. “You’re Naruto.”   
It’s my turn to blink and be confused. “You know my name?” He nods.   
“You always question the teacher. Sometimes you don’t even let them finish. You can never sit still. You still get good grades, except for really big tests. You get really nervous around those. And we’ve talked before.”   
I’m astonished. What the fuck? I feel like I’ve just been told my whole life story from another person’s perspective. “Oh yeah? When have we talked? How come I don’t remember you?”   
He folds his arms and crosses one leg over the other. It looks like he’s enjoying this because he’s smirking now.   
“We make eye contact sometimes when you sweep your gaze around the room. That’s how I know you’re nervous. We spoke once when you commented on my hair looking like a duck butt. I happened to be in the same club like you and your friends. You were drunk off your ass, and your friend with the black bowl cut and the intense eyebrows dragged you away. You said some other stuff, though.” He raised one eyebrow. My face probably looks like a tomato right now.   
“What other stuff?” I’m panicking.   
“Don’t worry about it.” He sips his coffee while looking right at me. I pick up my green tea latte with shaking fingers and gulp at least a quarter down. Then he starts laughing. And I start laughing. Then I’m choking a little on the latte and he laughs even harder before reaching a hand with black painted nails over to pat my head as if that would do anything. After I stop laughing, we’re kind of just staring at each other for a while. The silence is broken by my strangled attempts at clearing my throat.   
“Do you want to go on a date with me on Thursday?” I look up so fast I feel like I’ve just given myself whiplash.   
“Huh?!”   
He’s still looking at me with that serious face but faintly pink near his cheeks and ears.   
A date? I mean I’d never really thought of going on a date with anyone but a nice girl like Hinata. Like people would expect of me. Well, most of them thought I’d be single forever, but I just never really thought I would be able to go on a date with someone like this guy. After staring at him a little more until the silence was unbearable, I realized I would very much like to go on a date with him.   
He waved his hand dismissively and started to stand. “If you don’t swing that way, I get it. See you around, Naruto.”   
“Wait!” He raised his eyebrow once and sat down. I scratched the back of my head and took a sip from the latte before grinning. “I’d like that!”   
He flushed and snorted. “Took you long enough to answer.” But I saw a hint of a smile.   
“So what time-”   
“Pick you up at 7:00. I already know which dorm you’re in.”   
“Who told you? Where are we going?”   
The guy stood up and slipped his computer into his bag. He turned around and winked, and smoothly tossed a small piece of paper at me. I watched him leave the Starbucks door into the brisk night.   
I craned my neck out the window to see if I could see him leave, but all I saw was a glimpse of duck butt hair and weird glove things before he disappeared from view and all I was staring at were the pretty lights of the restaurant across the road.   
I picked up the paper. It had his phone number on it, and his name.   
“Sasuke Uchiha.” I murmured. I beamed and grabbed my bag, jacket, and green tea. With a thumbs up to a supporting Hinata, I left the coffee shop.


End file.
